The interrogated Pony
by GuyPersonManThing3
Summary: Twilight's only hope to find her friend, is a pony that will try his best to not help.


12:00pm, a.k.a. Midnight, Ponyville library, Interrogation Room (really Twilight's room). No lights on, not including the lit-up candle on the metal desk in the middle of said interrogation room.

The interrogator: Twilight Sparkle, unicorn pony, student of Princess Celestia, also represents the sixth Element of Harmony, the Element of Magic. The interrogatee: Ace, earth pony, tennis player, won 3 bronze trophies, 1 silver trophy, and 2 gold trophies. Known for his cocky attitude he gives off to his opponents.

Ace was alone in the room for quite a while, so he was humming a little song to himself so he wouldn't be bored out of his own mind. Ace kept taping his hind hoof very fast, appearing to be a bit anxious. Soon enough came in Twilight Sparkles, walking in with a no-nonsense attitude, and with a face that you can just say is the image of anger. You can probably find that image on one of Twilight's dictionaries. Twilight was wearing some clothes for this interrogation, though her clothes were a bit roughen-up, to say the very least.

"Well hello, Ace." Spoke out Twilight, strangely with a calm voice.

Ace stopped humming, he stop tapping his hoof, and gave Twilight a smile. "What's with the suit? And, eh, what's your name?"

"Sparkles, Twilight Sparkles." Twilight still gave her, now calm and collected voice.

"Okay Sparkles, hi." Ace smacked his lips together. "But you only answered one of my questions." Ace face started to show some sort of smug-like look. "What, is, with, the, suit?" Ace gave a small pause before the next word of his question was spoken out.

"That is not important."

"Oh is it really now, Sparkles? Well, at least I can say I did at the very most or the very least, asked."

"Also shouldn't you going to ask why you're here, or what's happening?" Twilight asked, seeming somewhat confused with Ace's attitude to the situation that he is in.

"Isn't that something we ask at least once in our life? 'Why are we here?' 'How did we get here?' 'What is love?' And blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc." Ace gave out a short chuckle.

"That is very funny Ace." Though with Twilight's expression, you would think she didn't mean it, but she still gave a sarcastic chuckle anyway.

"Thanks Sparky. I'm thinking of doing comedy after I retire."

Twilight then smacked on the table as hard as she could with her two front hooves, giving off a loud 'bang' sound, trying to get Ace's full attention.

"Whoa easy there Sparky, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"2 months ago, Fillydelphia, you and a group of stallions are suspected to have kidnapped a young mare." Twilight's voice went a bit fast-paced comparing to her voice he gave Ace earlier.

"So..." Ace gave a face Twilight a face that says 'I know what you're talking about, but what's the point?'

"Where is she?" Twilight asked, once again with her calm tone, though it seemed colder than before.

"Wait, you think that I… I-I, I am appalled, offended even!"

Twilight then grabbed Ace's chest and got him closer to her.

"Where is she?" Twilight actually started to show some frustration, as her voice was getting louder and angrier with each word.

"Who are you talking 'bout kid? I need a name." Ace showed no fear, more so annoyance.

"You know who! So let ME ask again!"

Twilight then smashed Ace's head against the table every time she yelled out a word.

"WHERE, IS, SHE?"

Ace faced his head directly at Twilight's angry face. He looked 'zoned-out', but he didn't care. He didn't care what was happening around or to him at this point.

"You're gonna give me a concussion here Sparky! And you are going to have to pay for the medical bill; I'll have to sue you if you don't."

Twilight then threw Ace across the room, resulting with Ace's face smacked right into the wall. Ace started to bleed, and he wiped the blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh that is just great! I got blood all over the 'stache! Now I'm gonna have to shave it or else it'll stay sticky. Took me months to get it where it is now."

Twilight moved forward to Ace's direction, now full of fury and frustration.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Ace!"

Twilight then lifted Ace off the grown with the help of her magic. Even though the lift was successful, she had a problem trying to lift up Ace, and is noticeably a bit strained.

"Where is she!"

"Who is this she you are referring too?"

Ace was still cocky, even though he knows what Twilight can do many, non-friendly things, to him while he was up in the air. So Ace began to think who Twilight might be talking about (unless he already knew).

"Oh, um, hmm…" Ace smacked his lips once more.

"Is it that meek-ish one?"

"Meek-ish…" Twilight was genuinely surprised to hear that Ace was actually focusing on a single topic for once.

"You know the one who has the high pitched voice and has the spine of a melted jellyfish. That chick that I can, well, 'have my way with' because she can't scream out in intense fear. If I were to find her, I would so..."

Twilight threw Ace to the ceiling, taking the chance from Ace finishing his sentence. This had resulted in Ace to fall to the floor, making a noticeable 'crack' sound.

"She is a pegasus by the name of Fluttershy." Twilight went for the more cold approach once again for Ace.

"Well finally a name, at long last, laa-dee-daa."

The room fell to a complete silence, Ace and Twilight just staring at each other, one cocky, one cold.

"So was I right on who I described, or dead wrong?" Ace coughed out a bit a blood.

Twilight just gave him a 'sub-zero' stare.

"And why would a simple tennis player know where this, Flutter-whatever, be?"

-3 Months Earlier-

4:16pm. Outside Fluttershy's cottage. It was a peaceful day, the birds were chirping, the ponies were working, the colts and the fillies playing together. 'Eyup, almost nothing can ruin this day.

After doing all of her work on her list (with the help of her dragon assistant/surrogate-brother, Spike), Twilight Sparkle decided to help Fluttershy tend her animals, seeing that she was around the area at the time.

"Oh thank you Twilight. You were such amazing help. Anything I can do to repay?"

Fluttershy: Pegasus pony, a very timid, very quiet mare, and is frequently seen tending to her animals. She represents the second Element of Harmony, the Element of Kindness. Today Fluttershy wasn't very timid, being around her friends and animal's usually brings her out of her shell, well, it it's only her friends or animal's.

"Oh it's alright Fluttershy. To tell you the truth I thought I was actually going to mess something up like last time I help you with animals." Flashbacks of the last Winter Wrap Up occurred in Twilight's head, the not-so-pleasant flashbacks.

"Oh no Twilight, you did great today, Angel actually ate his entire carrot, I never got him to that for a long time." Fluttershy, even when happy, still used her soft, soothing, voice.

The two mares' looked at Angel and giggled a bit. Angel just stared and then gave a big happy smile, and hiding the half eaten carrot behind his back.

"Fluttershy, in case you are going to need my help again, just call me, or send me a message. I will be happy to help anytime I can."

"Thanks Twilight, you're a great friend."

"Well you're also a great friend. Plus you are extremely well in taking care of such a wide variety of animals. I would be lost if you didn't help me help you. Confusing?" Twilight just realized how strange her sentence went there.

"No I got it. Oh, I also got something for you, wait here." Fluttershy ran off quickly inside her cottage.

Twilight stayed outside wondering what Fluttershy could have gotten for Twilight, but Fluttershy came out as quickly as she came in.

"Okay, close your eyes."

Twilight did so, waiting for the young pegasus to say 'now open!' or something among the line.

"You can open now."

Twilight slowly opened her eyes to see Fluttershy holding a small yellow rabbit in her hooves. The rabbit itself was tired and not really paying attention to its surroundings.

"Oh my, is that a rabbit!" Twilight extremely surprised by this... surprise, was in shock to see Fluttershy giving Twilight a new pet.

"Well after of what I saw of you tending the bunnies, I thought that you can take care of this little fella."

The rabbit went back to sleep in Fluttershy's hands.

"She is still a young little girl, so be very careful with her."

"I'm not sure what to say. I mean I'm not saying it's a bad gift, I like this gift, bunny, but I'm not sure I can take care of her."

"Trust me Twilight, I know you can. After seeing you with the other rabbit's, I'm pretty sure you'll do a good job with this one."

After some time, Fluttershy told Twilight exactly how to take care of a her new baby rabbit, got materials Twilight needed to take care of said rabbit, and soon enough Twilight left to go home.

"Holy guacamole, is that a new pet!"

Spike: A purple and green baby dragon, and Twilight Sparkle's assistant He is known for his ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his fire-breath. Spike was shocked to see Twilight with a new pet once more, remembering the incidents (that he caused) the last time Twilight got a new pet.

"Spike, I..." Spike interrupted.

"But you already have Owlowiscious, now you want another one!"

"Well I just couldn't say no!" Twilight looked at the little bunny, which was sleeping in her own new bed. "Plus I didn't want to hurt Fluttershy's feelings."

"Oh alright, but I better not see rabbit droppings on my bed." Spike then looked at the bunny, and back at Twilight.

"So what are you it?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna name her yet."

"Maybe you should look in some of your books and name her of a famous historical pony of the past." Spike only joking around with the suggestion was

"That's a great idea Spike!" Twilight, apparently not having the ability to detect sarcasm at the time, looked all over her books to find a name that will fit their new friend.

"But I… never mind, at least it's not as a confusing as Owlowiscious. Seriously, that is an annoying name to spell out." But Twilight didn't listen to Spike's 'mini-rant.'

Twilight spend the rest of the day reading the books Fluttershy gave her, and multiple other books that include such famous pony folk. Spike on the other hand was just playing around with the baby, mostly just to accept that there is now once again a new pet in the library. Day turns to night, most of the lights in Ponyville go off, some turn on, and Twilight was still surrounded in books, just trying to find a name. Twilight started to yawn, and Spike looked pretty tired himself.

"Twilight it's getting late, I think we should get some sleep."

"I can't Spike, I just can't think of a name for the rabbit." The rabbit was once again sleeping in the bed, tired after all that fun with Spike she just had.

"Just give it a random name like with Owlowiscious, and seriously, Owlowiscious?" The last few words Spike spoke out was more like a small rant for him to listen to.

Once again Twilight didn't listen. Spike went to bed, and Twilight just spends all night to just think up a name. She is one hell of a determined pony.

-3 Months Ahead-

Ace was on the ground, and coughed out some blood one more time before passing out. Twilight just stared, looking at the fool who dared to joke around in the dangerous situation he was in. Knowing that his, and a dear friend of Twilight's, are in dire situations, or at least to Twilight's knowledge.

Twilight, with the help of her magic and some other medical supplies, got the pony back up, and in a better condition then what he was on the ground a moment ago. Twilight and Ace went back to the desk, with Ace just chuckling the way there.

It was 12:07pm, the night wasn't getting any darker or brighter, there was still only one candle lit-up in the entire room, and no one was at Twilight's door to ask what all the commotion was about.

"I apologize for the physical damages I have just caused to you, but you were not cooperating, and I had no other choice." Twilight spoke, starting a new conversation.

"Ugh, man that hurt. What, you don't have, ehh, what, some magic truth spell or something?" Ace reply sparklingly, getting to his happier self.

"Listen Ace, I don't want to hurt you again…"

"You liar, ha-ha-ha, you were so quick into making that decision of beating the manure out of me." Ace interrupted after Twilight tried to appear sincere to him.

"That's because you were not…"

"Cooperating, I get it, just ask me anything, and I will, cooperate, but you are only allowed to ask two questions." Ace interrupted once more.

"Why two?" Twilight was strangely confused in Ace decision of two instead of the usual one.

"Because with two, I will have more time to talk, and to spend time with you, and maybe I'll cooperate later if I actually feel like it." Ace gave of the same smile he had on when he first saw Twilight walked in the room.

Twilight was in surprised seeing that Ace will not tell whatever she needed to know, well only for this one time, so she had to ask her question wisely.

"Ace, what do you know about the disappearance of Fluttershy that had happen two and a half months ago?" Twilight felt she was the one finally in control of the conversation for once.

Ace lost his smile a bit, and thought up what he could remember. "I know that Fluttershy went missing two and a half months ago." Ace chuckled a bit, which turned to full blown laughter, noticing Twilights face of regret and anger. "Ha-ha-haaa, *breath in breath out* whoa Sparky, your face was priceless. No, whoa, but seriously, what do I remember. Well I remember the hardship everypony went through went word was out about said disappearance. I remember that people were panicking, streets were chaos, and birds WEREN'T chirping, well some. Heh-heh-heh, I also remember jumping into a well looking desperately for this pegasus."

"You do know why, right?" Twilight questioned, seeing that Ace didn't seem to look like as if he cared about Fluttershy being missing. And she also realized that she just asked her second question.

"Yeah, she is like the element of niceness or something like that. And no, I won't count that."

Twilight felt relived, seeing as her next question might reveal something important she may need to know. "Okay, next question. Where were you during the day she went missing? Well, at least around the day she went missing."

"I saw her and you on the day she went a bye-bye on us. Don't you remember Sparky?"

Twilight looked at Ace and thought that she got him right where she needed him.

-2 2/3 Months Earlier-

"Twilight you shouldn't have." To Fluttershy's surprise, Twilight had given her one ticket to a tennis match in Fillydelphia. Fluttershy was quite embarrassed, not completely, but enough to see some rosy tint on her cheeks.

"Well I felt like I had to; consider this me repaying to you that golden bunny you gave me half a month ago." Twilight was more embarrassed then Fluttershy, as she her face was obviously more red then purple.

"Well thank you Twilight, I accept." Well isn't this great, two best friends going to a tennis game in Fillydelphia, what can ruin Twilight's day? Nothing, nothing can ruin this glories moment. "Also did you name your new friend yet?" Speak of the devil.

Twilight face got even redder, if that was even possible. For weeks, Twilight could not think of a name for that rabbit. Spike had many names for the bunny, such as Goldiebuns, Lil' Buddy, Bunnyshy, and the list just goes on and on, but Twilight accepted none of the names that Spike thought of, thinking it didn't suit their new friend.

"Sorry, I have no name yet." Twilight just put her head down in shame. She was so quick for Owlowiscious, but had nothing for the rabbit!

"Well that's okay, you'll think of a name soon enough." Fluttershy just smiled, giving Twilight the hope that she needed. "So have you ever been to Fillydelphia Twilight?"

"Oh no, but I have heard about a lot of the city's history. Also I heard they have the best hay sandwiches."

"Well this will be an exciting trip, I cannot wait to go. Thank you so much Twilight, again." Fluttershy proceed to give Twilight a hug, and Twilight hugged back.

"Wait, you are taking Fluttershy and yourself to a tennis match in Fillydelphia, but you're not taking any other friends with you, not even me?"

"Sorry Spike, it's just that I can only spare two tickets. Those games are expensive! Plus I just want it to be a bonding moment with me Fluttershy. Sorry Spike." Twilight had a nervous smile throughout the entire monologue, knowing how angry Spike is.

"Plus since when do you like tennis, or Fluttershy?"

Twilight had no answer for Spike. He was just standing there, waiting for Spike to stop giving her a cold, half eye opened look, while Spike was crossing his arms. The rabbit yet to be named hoped around the 1st floor library, without a care in the world. She seemed so happy, so joyful, yet so knowing of her surroundings. The bunny looked at the duo as if she had known the tension going between the two. The bunny turned her head sideways, and after a good 8 seconds, she hopped away.

-2 2/3 Months Ahead-

"Yes I actually do remember you; it was me and Fluttershy at your game in Fillydelphia. Correct?"

"Yeah, who was I competing against again?" Ace had a face of pure confusion.

"You don't remember?" Twilight saw this occurrence strange, seeing how long Ace had been playing tennis against multiple other ponies, and some of them more than once on occasion.

"Listen to this Twilight Sparkles." Ace was one hundred percent dead serious at this point, his face blank, his tone straight, his face looking forward directly at Twilight, almost as if he was looking right through her. "I never remember the name of my enemies, unless they leave a giant impression on me. I bet you would know right Twilight." Ace chuckled again, and started to loss his seriousness, and started to look more comical and happy. Ace finally stopped, laughing, and added, "You know what this room needs, more light, it's really dark here." Ace seemed to have forgotten his little enemy rant from earlier.

Twilight also stared blankly, but she didn't stop when Ace started chuckling, though she was worried on the inside. "Anything else you like to tell me on that day?"

"Nope, you wasted your second question by now; I have nothing else to tell you. And giving me one of those beat downs won't help you now Sparky."

"But you never answered the question fully."

Ace just smiled at Twilight, a malicious smile to add. He shook his head, and winked at Twilight. He replied to Twilight with…

"You already did Sparky, you already did." Ace then just chuckled again.

Twilight was utterly lost in how she could get the interrogation on her side once more, seeing that brute violence won't get him again. It didn't help that she never intended to give him the beat down from earlier. "But I will answer a new question if you just tell me one simple thing."

Twilight looked up, seeing that this might be her only hope at the moment. She needed more information, and Twilight will answer almost anything just to ask one more question, knowing Ace will just beat around the bush like a child.

"What is with the suit? Seriously, th-th-th, that's been bugging me the entire time I see you here. It's all busted, umm, with some holes here and there." Ace smacked his lips in between. "And even a burn mark! A burn mark, w-w-what the heck Sparky, tell me!" Ace was getting into the whole suit business, he was making random gestures with his hooves, looking all over the room, hitting his head, and he was just obsessed.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything you want, if not need, to know." 'So that I will know everything that I needed to know.'


End file.
